Moemon: Silver Souls
by FeraliPerv94
Summary: Tyson Howler is your average 18 year old guy. The only problem is that he has next to no memory of his life and finds himself in the middle of Johto! Along the way he meets new friends and enemies, both human and moemon (humanized pokemon btw) alike! Will Tyson survive in this foreign world? Chapters updates will be inconsistant until further notice. All reviews welcome!


Hey Guys!This is the first of hopefully many chapters. . This is also my first REAL attempt at a story (I've tried a few other stories, but none of them really got popular). I really hope this story goes well...

Also...I don't own Pokemon...

Chapter 1

* * *

The first thing he noticed was he was in a bed somewhere. _How did I get here_. Just thinking made his head hurt. He sat himself up slowly and looked around. He was in a medium sized room. The walls were painted a calming light blue and the flat ceiling was white. There was a small dresser along the opposite wall. On top of it rested a large mirror. Slowly he rose out of bed and walked over to it. He had short dark brown hair, blueish-grey eyes, and a clear complexion. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Suddenly he heard the door creek open.

"Oh. I'm glad to see you awake" said an older man from the doorway. He had thinning red hair and wore a pure white lab coat.

"Hello. Good to see you're awake." He pulled the rolling chair from under the desk beside the bed and sat down. He motioned to the bed. "My name is Prof. Elm. Please, have a seat."

'Like I really have a choice' Tyson thought to himself.

As soon as he sat down, the Professor started asking questions. They were pretty ordinary questions. The only thing that surprised him was the fact that just as the Prof. asked him a question about himself, He found that the answer would pop into his head, despite never knowing the answer mere seconds before hand.

-A few hours later-

"Ok, so your name is Tyson Howler, correct?"

"Yes." Tyson said annoyed.

"You're 16 years of age, correct?"

"Yes."

"You don't know where you came from?"

"No."

"Or how you got three miles into the forest with out any shoes, ID or any means to defend yourself?"

"No."

The Prof. closed the notepad he had been writing on for the past hour. "Well Tyson, I don't know what to say. Other than the fact that you ended up miles from civilization with no recollection of any distinguishing part of your past, you seem perfectly fine." He said with a smile. "Oh, and dinner should be in half an hour. Just come down when your ready to eat." Prof. Elm started walking towards the door.

"Um...sir?" Tyson had one question on his mind.

"Yes Tyson?"

"Where exactly am I?"

The Prof. just chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. You are on the second floor of my Laboratory, located in the northern end of New Bark Town." And with that, he left.

'Well...it's a start' he thought to himself again...

* * *

Half an hour later, Tyson was sitting down at the dinning room table, wondering what was for dinner. Suddenly, three girls bolted in through the front door. The first was a small, green haired girl down to her shoulder, with a lime green sundress and matching dress shoes. Upon closer inspection, Tyson noticed her skin was also a light shade of green and with the addition of a large leaf (about the size of his hand) sticking out from a small stem on her forehead, she also had small plant buds on her neck.

The second girl had dark blue hair that almost covered her strangely orange eyes, pale skin , and dark blue hoodie with matching track pants. She also had dark blue sneakers. When she noticed he was looking at her, she ran behind the third girl. As she turned, Tyson noticed she had a hole in the back of her shirt, exposing a large patch of red skin. What surprised him was that seconds later the patch of skin erupted into flame. After Tyson recovered from his shock, he turned his attention to the third girl.

First, she was about 4 inches taller than the other girls. Her short, bright blue hair hung down in anime-ish spikes, the most central of which were a deep shade of red. She wore a bright blue leather coat. Underneath she wore a light blue t-shirt with beige triangle on the top half. She also wore somewhat baggy blue jeans and blue and red sneakers. As she walked past on the way to her chair (the other two had already sat down, with the first girl smiling innocently at him and the second trying her best to melt into the chair in embarrassment) he noticed she had a red, six inch fin coming out of her back just under her shoulder blades. She also had a small tail coming out of a form fitting hole in her jeans. It was thick, about a third of it's length (which was only about a foot) and had another triangular fin on the end.

After a few minutes later, a woman who Tyson could only assume was Mrs. Elm walked in with a large dish of lasagna. Seconds later Prof. Elm walked in with a small stack of files under his arm. He looked at the four teenagers at the table and calmly sat down at the head of the table. "Ah, I see you three have met our new guest." He said in a cheery tone. "Girls, this is Tyson. He'll be staying with us for a few days."

All three girls seamed to be exited about sharing the house with a boy around there own age, the first girl even going as far as a mini fist pump in excitement.

The Prof. seemed not to notice this, as he continued in his cheery voice. "Tyson, these three girls are my assistants. To the right we have Quin..." He motioned to the second girl, who at the mention of her name quickly pulled her hood over her head and covered her face with her arms. ..."in the middle we have Lily..." Lily gave Tyson a sly wink at the mention of her name. "and on the right we have Samantha."

"Just Sam is fine." She said smiling as Mrs Elm dished her out a piece of lasagna.

After getting his own piece, everyone began eating. Dinner was excellent. The lasagna was superb; Lily talked about her day, Quin seemed to be getting used to Tyson's presence (even though she would quickly turn her head and turn a deep shade of red when ever he would look in her direction), and Sam just seemed to keep to herself. Everything seemed normal, but one question seemed to repeat itself over in his mind. He decided he'd ask the Prof. afterwards.

As he and Prof. Elm cleared the table and brought the dishes over to the dishwasher, Tyson pooped the one question that had been bothering him since dinner.

"Uh...sir?" Tyson began.

"Yes Tyson?" The Prof. replied as he put the last of the dishes in the machine.

"Those girls, what are they?"

It was lucky the Prof. didn't have any dishes in his hands, because he probably would have just dropped them on the floor.

"What?" The Prof almost seemed shocked at the question.

"Well...they didn't look human..." Tyson sheepishly said.

The Prof. spun around to face him. "Do you know what a 'Pokemon' is?"

Tyson racked his brain, the word itself sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember what the word itself meant. "No sir. Should I?"

"What?!" Lily exclaimed from the doorway.

"No way!" Quin gasped from just behind her. Sam just stared at him.

Prof. Elm pulled Tyson off to the side. "You have no idea what a pokemon is?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well...the word itself sounds familiar..."

"Thank Arceus..." Elm sighed. "I'll explain it more in detail tomorrow, but here's a short review. Sam, Lily and Quin are all Pokemon. Sam is a Totadile, Lily is a Chikorita and Quin is a Cindaquil. They happen to be the three starting Pokemon in our region. Together Pokemon and humans work together world wide." The professor took a deep sigh. He really had his work cut out for him on this one.

"Now you should get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He patted Tyson on the shoulder and yelled over his. "That means you three as well!" This of course was followed by a loud groan from the kitchen.

* * *

Wow...that took a while. Actually cut a bit out to save time (and it didn't really flow). Guesses on who Tyson's starter will be! There _is_ a reason why I call them Pokemon instead of moemon. One is that I want to and the other will be found out as the story progresses. Rate and review people! FeraliPerv, OUT!

Paste your document here...


End file.
